


All He Needs

by hchollym



Series: The Two-Headed Dragon [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom!Rhaegar, But He's Not Purposely Hurtful, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Language, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Top!Viserys, Viserys Needs to Work on Some Things, rhaegar needs a hug, self-indulgent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Rhaegar’s plan to win back Viserys doesn’t work out the way he was expecting.
Relationships: Rhaegar Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Series: The Two-Headed Dragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	All He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Set after “The Hollow Prince.” This is from Rhaegar’s perspective again, and unfortunately, it’s just as angsty as the last one, so sorry… The next one should be better (as in, less angsty).
> 
> This is yet another self-indulgent story, so it’s out-of-character, and I noticed that some of my own experiences seeped into this, so oops. It was rather cathartic to write though. Please pay attention to the tags. 
> 
> Special thanks to SweetPoisonousLove for giving me the push I needed to continue writing :)
> 
> Warning: The sex in this ficlet is not meant to be portrayed positively. This is not the type of physical relationship that I condone in real life, and no one should ever do something that makes them uncomfortable just because they are afraid of losing someone. In a healthy relationship, you should address those feelings by having a discussion instead, and if you ever want to stop at any point during sex, you should be able to say so and have your partner respect that.

Rhaegar waits until the moon is at its peak before making his way to Viserys' chambers. He knocks, silently praying that Cersei is not inside, and Viserys answers, looking surprised to see him – though not disappointed, much to Rhaegar’s relief. He opens the door wider, motioning for Rhaegar to come inside, and as soon as the door closes behind him, Rhaegar reaches for his brother.

He immediately starts pulling Viserys' shirt off, and his brother responds in kind, tearing at his clothes until everything is thrown messily around the room. Viserys kisses his neck, sucking and nibbling on the flesh, and Rhaegar's hips buck forward. It’s been too long, and frankly, he doesn’t want to finish before he even has Viserys inside him, so he quickly leads them to the bed, pushing Viserys down and straddling his hips. Viserys looks shocked, and Rhaegar avoids his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He's never done anything like this before, but if this is what it takes to keep Viserys with him, then he’s going to do it. He already prepped himself before getting here, so he wastes no time before lowering himself onto Viserys’ cock. He winces at the stretch. This position hits him at a different angle than he’s used to, and it’s almost too deep. But Viserys moans in response, and Rhaegar considers that a win.

He starts to lift himself up and down, and Viserys licks his lips, looking at him hungrily. It’s strange, because Viserys has looked at him like that before, but in this position, Rhaegar feels so much more exposed and vulnerable. It’s a little overwhelming and daunting, and he’s not sure that he likes it. He tries to do what Cersei had done, but it feels awkward and clumsy. Still, Viserys seems to enjoy it, and while Rhaegar doesn’t enjoy it as much as he has their other couplings, he still finds pleasure in it.

That is, until Viserys’ grip suddenly tightens as he bends his knees and places his feet flat on the bed for better purchase. His brother snaps his hips up into Rhaegar, and Rhaegar gasps. Okay, that was _too_ much. He bites his lip as Viserys does it again. His brother is moaning desperately, and Rhaegar falls forward and buries his face into Viserys' neck.

It _hurts_ , even as Viserys slides his palm up and down Rhaegar’s shaft, and Rhaegar is teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain, and he finds that he _doesn’t_ like it. He has no control over his body, and it’s shaking and twitching harshly as he holds tightly onto Viserys’ sides while his brother fucks into him. Viserys slows down, and Rhaegar lets out a long breath, only now realizing that he had forgotten to breathe.

“Is this okay?” Viserys whispers into his ear, and Rhaegar bites his lip. _No_. _Yes_. He wants to stop – to slow down and have Viserys make love to him gently in a different position – but he’s afraid that if he tells his brother that, then Viserys will think he’s boring, and Rhaegar _can’t_ lose him; he doesn’t think he could survive it. So he nods in agreement instead, kissing Viserys’ neck to encourage him, and then squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing as Viserys resumes his brutal pace. 

Viserys strokes Rhaegar to completion, but it’s almost painful when his seed spills out. His brother finishes with a groan shortly after, grinding into Rhaegar as he fills him. Rhaegar’s trembling, and he’s sore, but if this means Viserys is going to stay with him, then it was worth it.

Viserys takes a moment to catch his breath, arms coming up around Rhaegar's back to hold him, but he makes no move to kiss him like he had Cersei, and Rhaegar suddenly feels like his heart is shattering. To his horror, his eyes grow wet, and despite his best efforts, the tears spill onto Viserys’ neck as his body shakes with the restraint of trying to hold everything back.

He feels so _used,_ and everything feels wrong. He just wanted to be closer to Viserys, but now he feels farther away from him than ever, even in his arms. Viserys notices his reaction and pulls back in shock, looking at Rhaegar fearfully.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks in horror, and Rhaegar swallows over the lump in his throat as he shakes his head no. Viserys doesn’t seem to believe him, and his eyes shine with concern, which somehow just makes this worse. Viserys brings his hands up to cup Rhaegar's face, wiping his tears away gently.

"Talk to me, Rhae," he pleads, and Rhaegar feels more tears fall.

There are so many things he wants to say, but the only thing that comes out is, "Do you love her?" His voice sounds pathetic and small to his own ears, and Viserys' eyes widen. He looks at a loss for words, and that doesn't help the ache in Rhaegar's chest to abate. Finally, Viserys shakes his head.

"No, of course not." He _sounds_ sincere, but Rhaegar just isn't sure what to believe anymore. Viserys seems to realize that because his gaze softens. He leans in slowly, and Rhaegar's breath catches in his throat as Viserys connects their lips in a soft kiss; the type that Rhaegar has been dreaming about for years.

He melts into the kiss, pouring every ounce of love and insecurity into it. Viserys kisses back just as deeply, holding Rhaegar's face tenderly, and Rhaegar would rather die than pull back to breathe. Viserys does pull back eventually, but he stays close, resting his forehead against Rhaegar's as their breath mingles in the same space.

"I love _you_ ," Viserys confesses quietly, and Rhaegar shivers and swallows.

"I love you,” he whispers back. 

It’s not a fix; they still have a lot to talk about and deal with, but it’s something. And as long as Viserys loves him, Rhaegar thinks that he can handle everything else, because _this_ is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> As an FYI, I don’t picture Viserys as being cruel or purposely doing something that Rhaegar doesn’t want; I see him more as being oblivious and ignorant in this situation, but that does not excuse it or make it okay. That is something that is going to be addressed in a follow-up to this. Remember guys, enthusiastic consent matters!


End file.
